


Director, Director

by TheMulletWhisperer



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, institute, meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMulletWhisperer/pseuds/TheMulletWhisperer
Summary: Jack's first meeting as Director of the Institute didn't go...quite as planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @fishbone79 for beta reading! :D

The fluorescent lights that illuminated the Institute’s meeting room flicked on smoothly as the heads of each division filed in, followed closely by the fresh-faced Director of the organization--Jack. Short for Jacqueline, but she’d been known to very strongly disapprove of people who called her that. However, she never used the name to sound tough in any way, as she very obviously was not. Although the Institute hailed her as some sort of hero, she mostly pretended to fight in her power armor, missing every other shot while Piper backed her up. Not that anyone would ever know that. It was her most closely-guarded secret, next to the fact that she’d been sleeping with the reporter whose relations with the Institute could be described as strained at best.

As they approached the table, each of the attendees of the meeting pulled their chairs out and sat, pausing only momentarily as Piper walked in--fashionably late as she’d made a point of being to all these meetings. Nonetheless, Jack insisted on having her there. “Alright, everyone,” the Director began, pulling out her own chair and sinking down into the seat, followed by Piper in the one next to her at the head of the table, “this is our first meeting since Father passed, I need status reports on all the divisions.” 

Jack ran a hand through her long, black hair as Clayton began his spiel on gorillas, honestly intent on listening. That is, until she felt a sneaking hand on her thigh that took her mind right back off of the biochem division. Piper’s hand--distinct in all the times she’d felt it on her thighs, was creeping insidiously towards the waistband of her trousers, brushing aside the lab coat she’d set so exactly over her legs.

Reaching across in a subtle way, she tapped Piper’s hand with the tips of her fingers to try and get her to stop, but if anything that spurred her on, and Jack could swear that she saw a smirk tease at the corners of her love’s mouth. Nevertheless, she continued pretending to listen to Clayton, trying to keep from squirming.

The efforts became difficult as the rogue hand slipped down the front of her pants and past the hem of her underwear, bringing a slight bit of red to her face that only grew as Piper’s fingers teased at her folds. 

Evidently, Holdren took note of the rapidly-growing blush and paused for several seconds, locking eyes with her right as Piper slipped a finger in and Jack’s jaw nearly shattered from how hard she was trying  _ not _ to make a sound. “Uh...Director? Are you alright?”

Taking a moment or two, she composed herself and put on a soft smile, covering up a grunt that threatened to escape with an innocent cough and a sip of the water in front of her. “Perfectly fine, Clayton. I’m just feeling a bit under the weather.”

Tentatively, the blonde man nodded and continued, his words once again fading into the background as Piper’s hand--thankfully obscured by the table--pumped two fingers in and out of Jack’s sex, tracking out even more wetness than was already presently soaking through the front of her trousers.

Against her own best interests, the Director felt herself begin to tighten around Piper’s fingers, eyes threatening to roll back into her head, and she could swear she began to feel sweat beading on her forehead. She had to end this, and quickly, before it spiraled out of control.

Abruptly, she interrupted Clayton in the middle of his thesis on synthetic gorilla mating, “Ah, excuse me, Mr. Holdern.” She turned to address the rest of the room, looking more disheveled by the second. “I’m afraid I’ll have to cut this meeting short, it seems I crucially misjudged  my condition. Clayton, I am interested in h-hearing more, send the rest to my private terminal and I’ll look it over.” Although she was trying her hardest to sound authoritative and collected, her voice was beginning to waver.

Luckily for her, nobody wanted to argue with the new Director, standing up and heading for the door. As they filed out once again, she could’ve sworn she heard Clayton whisper  _ “I think the Director likes me”  _ to Ayo, although it may well have been her brain overloading.

As soon as everyone had left and the doors had shut, she let out a little moan and Piper grinned like a predator. “Computer, lock the doors and draw the shutters.” In accordance with her commands, the green light on the door flicked to red with a small  _ beep _ and the shutters on the window behind her slid shut soundlessly.

“Exciting meeting there, Director?” Piper smirked in that smug way of hers, but Jack wasn’t having any of it. Reaching down herself, she began undoing the buckle of her belt, grabbing her girl with her free hand and tugging her towards the floor.

“Oh shut up and get under the table.” She spoke n rather breathlessly, and in a slightly pleading way, although it was distinctly playful.

“As you wish, Director.” Piper’s tone was equally playful as she slipped underneath the edge of the table, reaching up with the damper of her fingers to finish the job Jack had started, pulling down the trousers and discarding them somewhere behind her.

Settling back into her chair, Jack relaxed significantly, only to tense up once again as she felt her love’s lips make contact with one of the two places she’d never get tired of feeling them. Against her better judgement--and outright paranoia that someone would hear--she let slip a soft moan before firmly biting down on her lower lip. 

Lifting her hips ever so slightly, she began to feel the searing waves of pleasure course through her with every masterful stroke of that tongue, far too lost in the feeling to pay anything but tangential attention to whatever Pipes was doing, and she didn’t want to.

Having been so close to the edge before, it didn’t take long for her to near climax once again. Jack lifted her hips and gripped the table in front of her with one hand, the other threading itself through Piper’s hair that--thankfully--wore no hat. “Oh f-fuck, P-Pipes…” Now having lost all its authoritative and administrative tone, she spoke in a husky voice between heady moans that were trying their damndest to keep quiet.

Responding in turn to the silent pleading, Piper only buried her face deeper between Jack’s legs, receiving the rewards for her troubles within seconds as she felt the all-too-familiar warmth of her partner’s come, working her thoroughly through the orgasm.

Finally, Jack came down from the high of the climax, slumping back so hard in the chair that it would’ve tipped had she done it any harder. This instability wasn’t helped by Piper climbing up from beneath the table to straddle her waist, predictably tipping the chair back and sending them both to the floor with a yelp. 

Although it took a few moments for them to collect themselves, they realized what’d happened and giggled near-simultaneously as Piper rolled over onto her side to stare at Jack, the area around her lips still glistening. “You’re real pretty after you’ve fallen out of a chair. Also without pants.” The reporter grinned and glanced down to the bare bottom half of her partner, crucially missing the halfhearted slap that made contact with her arm.

“Dick.” Jack snickered and righted her hair, beginning to catch her breath far more quickly. “Well, I’ll say one thing, Pipes. You make the most boring meetings exciting.”

“This was fun, I think I’ll have to come to more of these.”

“I think I’d be okay with that.”


End file.
